


Cover:  The Great Sex Olympics of 221B

by XistentialAngst



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:09:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XistentialAngst/pseuds/XistentialAngst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fake book  cover for my story "The Great Sex Olympics of 221B"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover:  The Great Sex Olympics of 221B

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Great Sex Olympics of 221B](https://archiveofourown.org/works/477669) by [XistentialAngst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XistentialAngst/pseuds/XistentialAngst). 




End file.
